


Jack Gets Hurt

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: But here it is, Chase gets slightly graphic with a little sexual description, Chase is way ooc, I have no idea, Jack gets hurt, M/M, Wuya for a moment and the other's are briefly mentioned, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was probably not going to make it if he went home. So, instead, he makes his way to Chase's and is surprised to what he wakes up to.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Jack Gets Hurt

It wasn’t the first time this happened, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Jack grunted as he landed, his helipack barely held together and his clothes in shambles. However, he hadn’t decided to go home, and had actually landed at the entrance to Chase’s lair, his body shaking with overexertion and blood loss. He had been afraid that if he went back to his mansion, he wouldn’t have made it through the night. So instead, he hoped Chase or the cats sensed him and his injuries and would bring him in, if not… Well, then he wasn’t meant for this world anyway.

He collapsed to the ground near the entrance, tugging his helipack off his shoulders before he laid down, turning onto his back to try and stem some of the bleeding. He knew Chase didn’t like him, but he couldn’t go to the Monks, they were the ones that gave him these soon to be deadly wounds. He closed his eyes, his breathing starting to shallow. He couldn’t hear much, but he could have sworn he heard a panicked call of his name before he passed out, exhausted.

When Jack came to, he was sure he was dead. Nothing hurt, and he felt like he was in limbo. But there was something rooting him down, a hand on his. He blinked his eyes open and suddenly his body lit with flames of pain. He hissed softly, holding back a more painful scream as his eyes closed tightly again. The hand tried to leave him, but he quickly latched on, needing something to ground him through the flash of pain.

“Spicer, if you want the pain to stop, I need my hand.” A gruff voice spoke, the sound familiar to Jack. He wasn’t able to pinpoint who it was, but he felt oddly reassured as he allowed the hand to leave. A moment later, the pain was subdued to an uncomfortable aching, but it was much more manageable. He sighed and relaxed, allowing his ruby eyes to open.

When they met molten gold, Jack was rather confused. “Chase?” He asked, his voice hoarse from a time of disuse and probable crying.

“Yes, Spicer, that is my name.” The Dragonlord said, obviously teasing Jack with a foreign lightness in his tone. “You are the one who sought out my care when you were beaten half to death. If I had not sensed you land, you would have been a goner.” He informed the smaller, albino teen.

Over the five years of the showdown, Jack had gone from a bumbling fool to a great strategist, but none of his plans ever made it through the second stage due to his lackies betraying him, even though the plans were working. He rarely did anything himself, and only showed up at showdowns and battles to make sure his plans were going well. He also managed to right his diet and gain a light bit of muscle from a bit of regular exercise between building his bots and planning. He had even taken over his family company at the ripe age of 18 when his parents suddenly passed from mysterious causes. If you ask anyone else, they would have blamed all the alcohol, but Jack knew better. In fact, he was the one to do something about his parents, but he’d never tell that to just anyone.

To Jack though… Well, Jack still felt worthless, unwanted, a nuisance. He had all these great things and learned how to defend himself and build better machines, but he still lost, no matter how well his plans were going. He had no one trustworthy and he still hadn’t caught Chase’s attention. He was still a bumbling fool to Chase even at the age of 19 where he had almost completely uprooted his life to try and make himself worthy of Chase’s attentions. Even if it _was_ just a single acknowledgement of ‘good job,’ he would be happy. But alas, he was still an insect to his idol.

Chase, on the other hand, had seen Jack’s achievements. Jack was more balanced, more mature, had started dressing like a respectable young man (although he still wore all black and dyed his hair, not to mention his eyeliner was the same as it ever was), but Jack had become a handsome man. Chase was just biding his time until he could safely court Jack and make him his own. However, plans needed to change because Jack was not safe in any sense of the word, and Chase hated it.

“Jack,” Chase spoke after a few long minutes of silence, both reflecting on their feelings.

“I know. I’m quitting the Showdowns.” Jack answered back without even knowing what Chase was really going to say. “I know I’m just a clumsy fool and that I’m not worth anything. None of my plans ever go through because people think I’m not trustworthy or whatever, so I’m just going to settle…. Y’know, settle for just running my parent’s companies. I have RoboJack running them right now, but when I’m able to get out of your hair, I’ll just go and take over. I don’t have anyone to say goodbye to besides you, so… Uhm… Yeah. It’s for the best, right?” He said, frowning softly.

Chase almost immediately felt enraged. The little brat hadn’t even let him speak! Why would he ever let Jack drop out when all he needed were people that would actually follow his plan thoroughly. And Chase could easily supply his warriors to do so. It would only be the matter of Jack healing up before the world would be theirs.

“No Jack. You are worth much more than you see yourself as. I will understand if you still wish to quit after I have finished speaking, but first, hear me out.” He requested, carefully taking Jack’s hand in his own once again. “Jack, you have grown into a very fine young man over these last few years. You have learned to take care of yourself and lead others, even if they are not loyal to you. I know I have been harsh to you in the past, and even recently… But I had not seen these changes until a few months ago myself. Since, I have been biding my time watching and trying to make sure it was safe for me to confront you about how much I have grown to treasure you. Even before, I knew you were full of potential, but I was not able to train you because of the standing you held in the Xiao-Hey Conflict. But now… Now you are formidable, you are fierce, you are Evil… And most of all, you are a bright, handsome, young genius that has happened to capture my eye.” Chase explained to Jack, leaning down towards him.

“I would like to make you mine. I want you to be my eternal partner and mate.” He said, stopping when their breath was mingling and their noses were touching. “I was planning to wait a little longer, but I will not stand to have my beautiful mate beaten down continuously and to the point where he almost dies because of the Monks needing a punching bag. I promise you that your plans will never fail again, and that once you recover, you and I will rid the world of the Monks, Wuya, and Hannibal. It will just be you and me forever ruling.” He said, his golden eyes piercing into Jack’s rubies.

“I…. I don’t know what to say…?” Jack whispered, quite shy now that Chase was so close to his face.

“Say yes Jack, and the world will be yours. _I_ will be yours.” Chase responded back.

It took a moment, but Jack gave a meek nod, then spoke up, afraid his answer didn’t come across as clear. “Yes.” He said, his voice shaky.

Immediately, his lips were captured by Chase’s, and they easily fell into a passionate rhythm. When Chase pulled back, he frowned softly. “Wuya is outside. I will be back to rewrap your wounds in a little bit. For now, let me help you sit up so that you may eat.” He said, quickly wrapping an arm behind Jack and lifting him a bit. He then pushed a lot of pillows under the smaller’s back before putting a tray on his lap. “I will return.” Chase said, leaving the room.

Although the food was good and filling, Jack was in too much pain to eat more than half of the delicious food, but he did finish the tea, the herbal medicine inside it helping his pain. Jack looked around the room while Chase was gone and found that it was most likely the Warlord’s own bedroom. The bed was a nice soft mattress that took up quite a lot of space and held a nest of pillows that had once only been large enough for one person by the looks of pillows tossed carelessly to the side to make room for Jack. He was sure Chase would later remake the bed so it had room for the both of them, but for now… His eyes soon fell on a beautiful closet that seemed to be carved from a very dark wood. The jewels inlaid in the wood were beautiful and the golden lattice on the doors drew his attentions. He wasn’t sure what was inside, but he knew it was most likely silks and linens from what Chase usually wore. Next to the closet was another ornamental cabinet that held jewelry and gold that overflowed from the cubby. Even the top had a pile of golden chains. Jack decided that he would organize it all once he was feeling better and could move easier.

In the next few minutes, a large leopard made its way into the room, glancing up at Jack before coming up and taking the tray from Jack’s lap. It didn’t seem happy that the food wasn’t finished, but it didn’t say, or meow, any protest. And soon, Jack was alone again.

But not for long.

Chase stalked into the room, having glanced in and saw that Jack was distracted again, looking about the room. Chase waited a moment, just until he was on the other side of the bed from Jack before speaking, amused by the shriek that Jack let out.

“Jack,” He started, waiting for the male to calm down. “I have prepared a bath for you. It will help heal your wounds a little faster. And then I can rebandage your wounds.” He hummed, moving around the bed and gently taking Jack into his arms, frowning when the male seemed rather limp in his legs. “Jack?” He asked, looking at the smaller’s legs. “Tell me… Can you feel your legs, or move them at all?” He hummed, curious.

Jack looked to his legs once he was in the taller’s arms and the subject was brought up. He was in pain, but he couldn’t honestly say he could move his legs, much less feel them. “Oh- uh, not at the moment? It think they might have just fallen asleep.” He told Chase. “I’ll probably feel better after bathing.” He said, looking up at the taller male with a sheepish smile.

“We shall see.” Chase hummed, taking Jack into the bath. The young albino was already naked, except for a sheet wrapped around his body from his mid chest down. And as soon as they were near the water, the sheet came off and Chase was also, suddenly naked. The dragon stepped into the water, settling Jack in his lap, holding him close to his chest.

The albino man looked up at Chase and hummed, weakly reaching up and wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. “Hello.” He said softly, blushing a little bit as he shyly looked up at the taller male.

Chase let a soft chuckle leave his lips, leaning down and kissing Jack’s. The man shifted the smaller and settled him more into the water. And as Jack said, the smaller moved his legs a bit, relieving a worry of the taller male’s. Chase then pulled away, moving away for a moment to get some soaps and shampoo, coming back to Jack and easily taking over in washing his new lover’s fragile body. He was careful, making sure not to hurt the boy, glad to see the magical properties of the water were doing as he wanted and healing the worst of Jack’s injuries into more minor aches and pains. This would certainly allow for a faster heal time, and Jack wouldn’t be in nearly as much pain.

Once they were both cleaned off, Chase helped Jack out of the large bath, glad to see the man could already walk and move around, although he did notice the little winces and whines of pain. He helped Jack dry off with a warm, fluffy towel, then carefully dressed his lover in black and red silk robes, enjoying how the black made Jack’s skin glow and the red matched with his hair and eyes. “Beautiful. Already stronger and closer to officially becoming my mate. I cannot wait for that night, my Jack-Rabbit.” Chase hummed, bringing Jack into his arms, the taller still rather naked, but dry. He kissed the smaller male, Jack’s chin between his thumb and curled forefinger. “Such a wonderful taste.” He said softly, chuckling before putting on a robe of his own.

Chase quickly picked Jack back up, carrying his young mate into the bedroom again, a rather handsome smile on his face. Jack was honestly flustered, being pampered was not something he was used to, much less by Chase Young, but he felt like he could easily get used to it.

Once he was settled in the bed, the same leopard came back in, this time with a slightly larger tray holding what looked to be two meals. It was set on the bed and the large cat nodded to the two before leaving. Chase quickly brought the food closer, taking a plate and picking at the food with his fingers before tearing a piece of the tender meat off and pressing it to Jack’s lips.

The smaller flushed, “Uh, Chase-“ He was cut off by the food being pressed into his mouth, so he chewed and swallowed, then spoke up again. “I can eat by myself.” He said, a small smile on his face as Chase continued to feed him.

“I am well aware my Jack, but please allow me to do this for you, just as long as you are injured. You may not understand it now, but the dragon inside me wants to pamper you as such. You are a beauty and need to be treated as such. Especially with how fragile you are, I need to be careful with my mate until he is immortal and strong enough to at least hold his ground against the monks. And I need to please my mate as much as possible to make up for all the harsh things I said and did to him. These are all the things my dragon is making me do while you are healing. I am only allowing it because I believe you deserve the papering.” He hummed, smiling when he noticed that Jack had eaten all of the food while he spoke. He licked his fingers before moving and quickly eating his own food. Once the plates were empty, Chase had the Leopard take the tray.

After they were alone again, Chase quickly set about making the bed, setting pillows and shuffling things around until there was a nice nest of pillows, ensuring that Jack could sleep either to one of Chase’s sides or on top of him. It also ensured that they had enough space to be… Intimate when the time came.

“Jack,” Chase hummed, looking down at the albino curled into his side. “You are so wonderful.” He hummed, turning onto his side and pulling the male close. Under Jack’s fingertip, now brushing Chase’s arm, he could feel the ripple of scales appear on Chase’s strong body, and he looked up to see Chase’s dragon form. A soft rumble left the immortal’s chest, and Jack couldn’t help but smile. “Perfect mate. _My_ mate.” He growled out happily, the tone possessive, but kind. “Will protect. No more bruises, unless made through intimacy.” He said, teasingly, a gentle claw running up Jack’s side and making the man shiver under the touch. “You’d be so pretty covered in love bites.” He purred out. “Handprints from me holding a little too tight while I stuff you so full you can’t help but have my children.” He chuckled, nuzzling Jack. “I’ll fill you with my seed rather than teach you anything that risks you getting hurt. Make you my homebody, but still allow you to go out on your little adventures. No dangers, no injuries. Just a happy, safe mate. A mate that will keep me happy for centuries to come. No more boredom, lonely nights… Just my energetic little Jack-Rabbit.” Chase said, rather out of character. But Jack knew it was Chase’s dragon, and that Chase would teach him to defend himself. And that he would be able to go out whenever and go to showdowns if he wanted. But he appreciated the sentiment.

Inevitably, Jack soon fell asleep, curled up against Chase’s larger, protective body. It would definitely take time for Jack to heal, and be strong enough to battle with the monks once again, but, for now, he found himself safe in the dragon’s arms.


End file.
